Ten Minutes To Change Your Life
by AeonUS
Summary: Quinn thinks its just kitschy gift from Brittany, but she's really been given the gift of time travel. Unfortunately its only for ten minutes, and there's so much she wants to tell Rachel. For faberry week - theme: Time Travel.


_**Ten Minutes To Change Your Life**_

The day that Quinn turned thirty started out like most any other day. Her alarm went off at nine a.m. and she hit the off switch while still lying in bed as she took her time to fully awake. This was going to be one of her better days as she had the luxury of not having any appointments to keep or to be at any specific place that day. One of the perks that came with being a successful script writer for television was that for the most part she set her own work schedule. She did a large percentage of her work from the comfort of her computer at home, and only went in for staff meetings when the show producers found it absolutely essential she show up in person. She much preferred to communicate via Skype when such meetings were held as she personally found the network executives she was currently working for to be shortsighted and full of their own self-importance. So she tried to keep any face to face contact to a minimum. Since she was one of the most gifted writers they had and wrote relatively quickly they tended to give her extra leeway in this regard. She was also a favorite among the show's actors and a few of the regular directors, so the producers gave her the space she needed as long as she submitted her scripts on time, which she always did. This time she was actually ahead of schedule and had already turned in the polished script for the episode they were working on the day before. So aside from checking her emails in case the producers had any questions, or more than likely wanted to make suggestions to alter specific points in the script, she was free for the day.

She told herself that this year she was going to skip out on any birthday celebration and instead make this the day that she was finally going to do what she's been wanting to do for years – start writing her own novel.

Although she enjoyed the success she's achieved from being a writer for television and earned a very good living from it, the work she did often times felt quite shallow and meaningless. For the past several years that she's been single, her life started to revolve primarily around her work, so in turn there were times when she felt everything about her life was also shallow and meaningless.

Turning thirty today made her realize that she needed to make some changes in her life. Since she always had a love for reading, especially the classics, she wanted to refocus on the dream she always had about writing her own novel. Maybe it wouldn't reach the masses like her stories for television did, but as long as she fulfilled that personal dream of hers, maybe the feeling of emptiness she constantly felt these days would be lifted in some way.

After fixing herself a cup of coffee she settled down in front of her computer and checked her emails. There were quite a few birthday wishes from friends from high school and college, and a few from her colleagues. Though a few friends had previously proposed a special party in her honor, she made it clear that she really didn't want any kind of celebration for her birthday, and planned on devoting the day to starting work on her book, and otherwise acting as though it were like any other day.

Quinn sent off her final email for the day and was about to open up her word processor program when she heard the doorbell ring. It was a mail courier with a package delivery who handed her a fairly sizable box, about two feet high and wide, weighing at least several pounds. Her curiosity was immediately piqued since she wasn't expecting a package and she couldn't help but feel a small shiver of anticipation to find out what was in the box. Maybe it was some kind of surprise birthday present. After signing for the delivery and thanking the courier who smiled broadly at her with a glint in his eye, she had to curb his obvious interest by cutting short his attempt at small talk but managed to finally close the door on him without seeming too impolite. It wasn't the first time she had to go through this kind of effort just for a simple transaction. Relieved to finally be able to find out what was in the package she carried it to her living room and smiled when she saw the sender's name and address label. Though they hadn't talked in weeks, Brittany was still one of the few friends from high school that she spoke with regularly and they still maintained a close friendship. She always thoughtfully remembered Quinn's birthday, and though her gifts were often odd they always made her smile. She opened the box and after taking out all the layers of packing material finally saw what it contained.

It was a cone shaped object about seventeen inches in length made out of glass with a black cap and base. Inside the glass dome were large gelatinous purple globules swimming lazily within a bubbly viscous fluid. When she lifted it up for a closer look she noticed how it sparkled with small specks of glitter dancing inside.

Quinn quirked an eyebrow as she looked at the thing.

"She sent me a…lava lamp?"

She sat it gingerly down on the coffee table in front of her and picked up the envelope that was also inside the box. It was a birthday card with a picture of a cat on the cover. The photo captured the cat mid-yawn with his eyes closed and tongue hanging out under sharp canines, giving the feline the appearance of laughing maniacally. The caption read "In cat years you'd be a hundred and thirty seven years old."

Quinn pursed her lips, not feeling particularly thrilled with receiving this kind of information. She opened it and found a letter inside with Brittany's scrawled handwriting.

_Dear Quinn,_

_Your mission should you choose to accept it is to use my time travel device and go back to a time in your own past. This lamp will light up with specially designed laser beams which act as a time portal. It will last for only 7 seconds and you must be within 4 feet of the light source in order for the quantum leap to take effect. If you have a specific time in mind, you just need to concentrate on that moment, otherwise it will pick a time from your own unconscious mind to travel to. Once you are in the time and place you will have only ten minutes to spend however you choose. You'll know when your time is up by the dancing lights. _

_Lord Tubbington and I have tested our own exact copy of this device and it is perfectly safe. This will only work once, so spend your time wisely._

_If you're worried about creating a time paradox or some kind of disaster with the space-time continuum, don't be. Nothing can be altered if the universe doesn't allow it, if it weren't meant to be than nothing you could say or do would change the course of events. LT has telepathically shared with me his own discovery that this is only one of many parallel universes, and whatever changes that happen from your time travel simply results in a divergence of more than one reality to be added to the multiple versions that already exist. There is even one where LT is the ruler of a universe that's mostly populated with cats and humans only exist to feed and take care of them. But its seen as an honor as well as duty by most people._

As Quinn read the letter she wasn't sure if she was more amazed by the idea that Lord Tubbington was still alive or that he was telepathically communicating with Brittany and confirming the reality of time travel and the multiverse theory.

_At the same time I wouldn't recommend doing anything drastic, like killing your own grandfather just to test the temporal paradox theory. But I wouldn't be sending you this gift if I had any concerns about that. You're the smartest person I know besides myself, and I know you wouldn't use this to do anybody any harm. I wasn't planning on sharing this invention with anyone else but LT, but its your special day and hopefully you will put it to good use._

_There's always something that we wish we could have said or done differently. Maybe something you wished you expressed to someone, but was too afraid to at the time. _

_I haven't settled on a name for this invention, though I'm considering calling it the "Pierceton Lamp", but LT wants to call it the "Tubbinerce Lamp" which sounds a little weird to me. Which do you prefer?_

_Hope this gift makes gives you the Happiest of Birthdays!_

_Love,_

_Brittany_

"This is either one of Brit's weirdest jokes or she's completely cracked", Quinn thought out loud when she finished reading the letter.

She knew of Brit's inventive capabilities for sure, as did many. After dropping out of MIT her freshman year, she had an idea that came to her when Lord Tubbington crashed her computer and invented a device to cat-proof anybody's computer. It detects and blocks cat typing and plays obnoxiously loud harmonica music which always an effective deterrent whenever Lord Tubbington misbehaved. This invention turned out to be a surprising hit among other cat owners and she made a sizable profit that she shared with one of her geek MIT friends that helped her develop the program.

Although she pursued her dream of being a professional dancer and was quite successful for several years, even touring with a few well known pop divas, she continued to make various inventions over time. Some were more successful than others. Her least successful was the cat twitter device that was activated by a sound sensor attached to a collar, translating the different meows and sounds that a cat makes into various tweet messages. It started out with moderate success for a while, but then too many people started complaining about getting mean tweets from cats they didn't even know.

Despite knowing about all of Brits odd inventions over the years, a time travel device was a far cry from her previous offbeat inventions that usually centered around cats. Quinn realized that Brit had a lot more intelligence than most people realized but she really couldn't believe that she was capable of inventing a real time machine. Not only was such a thing impossible, except in theoretical quantum physics, but to actually put theory to practice and create a time portal of some kind was a feat that not even top notch scientists in the field of quantum physics have been able to achieve as far as anyone knew. Besides, the object looked like a typical lava lamp you'd find in the kind of shop that sold tacky items like whoopee cushions.

Quinn leaned back on the couch and began to laugh at the absurdity of it. Brittany's sense of humor was always a little odd, and this was obviously her idea of some kind of joke. Though the lava lamp didn't mesh with the rest of her décor, she would definitely keep it for sentimental value, it was a gift from Brittany and if nothing else it made her smile and would remind her of her friend's lovable quirkiness whenever she looked at it.

She picked up the lamp and took it into her bedroom, deciding that although she wanted to keep it, it wasn't something she necessarily wanted anyone who came into her home to see. It was for personal reasons that she wanted to keep it after all. She rearranged a few items from the top of her bed stand and placed it in the center. At least for a while she wanted it close by. She had her reading light on the other side, but the soft glow of the lamp would be a relaxing touch to her room at night.

She plugged it in and looked for the on switch. For the first time she noticed three different settings - "Off", "On", and the farthest setting had the initials "QL" right above it. Quinn was a little thrown by the last one and stared perplexed for several long seconds. Did Brittany go so far as to make a customized lamp? What did "QL" stand for? Quinn's lamp? She momentarily considered the other possibility, but shook her head at the ridiculous notion.

Still, when she turned switch for the first time she made sure not to turn it to the farthest setting. The lamp lit up and a soft glow emanated from it. A large purple glob was oozing its way up and down the glass globe. As it moved slowly it began to split apart, the top half started to bob towards the top and the bottom descending towards the bottom. It was entrancing to watch and Quinn felt a calming sensation come over her. If nothing else, she thought it was a nice way to just zone out and relax.

But she couldn't completely put the "QL" setting out of her mind. She expected nothing more than a change in the brightness level perhaps, yet something made her pause before switching it to that setting. As unlikely as it would be, what if this thing actually was a time portal? The notion was a fantastical one, and Quinn couldn't help imagining what that would be like. She thought about the letter that Brittany wrote. Though she initially dismissed it as the kind of joke that only Brittany could come up with, there was a sincerity in the overall tone in the letter. Perhaps Brittany really does believe that she created a time machine, which would make her either delusional or insane.

Realizing that she was thinking about this too much and making more of this than she should, Quinn quickly reached out and flicked the switch to QL.

A soft whooshing sound came from the lamp and Quinn let out a breath she had unconsciously been holding when she recognized the sound as the recording of ocean waves, giving off a calming sound effect. She had no idea that lava lamps had been modernized to include sound as well. It still didn't explain to her what QL means, but that was something she would ask Brittany when she called her to thank her for the gift. Thinking there was no time like the present she started to rise from her bed and get her phone when she noticed a change within the lamp.

The lava blobs were moving in a circular fashion in contrast to the rise and fall just moments ago. She watched in fascination as it quickly gained momentum and turned into a tornado like vortex within the glass globe. She leaned for a closer look to see what was causing this effect and jumped back in surprise when electroplasma beams darted out from the swirling lava, like lightning bolts dancing against the glass. Within seconds it penetrated the glass surface and light beams circulated and swirled around the room. When her hair started to rise from the charge of static electricity that began to fill the air and she started to panic. She reached to turn the lamp back off but just as she touched it all the lights went off.

For a flicker in time she was in total darkness. In the blink of an eye she was somewhere and sometime else entirely.

"You obviously have a lot you need to express" her head snapped up at the familiar voice that spoke to her with an air of arrogance. Standing before her and oddly at a height above her was none other than Rachel Berry, with her arms folded across her chest looking at her with a rather stern expression. Quinn found herself standing on stairways that she hadn't seen for over ten years. Her eyes blinked rapidly as she tried to get her bearings and she gawked in complete shock at the vision of a sixteen year old Rachel standing in a posture that seemed almost as proud as it was self-defensive just a few steps above her.

Quinn's eyes scanned up and down Rachel's form, thinking she had to be some kind of a mirage and she'd disappear at any moment. But when her eyes reached brown ones again she saw the look of frustration and disappointment that she remembered seeing inom this moment so many years before. This couldn't be happening…

"W-what?" Quinn stuttered out, feeling too stupefied to know how to respond at finding herself back in this place, and worse still, back in this time.

"I said…you obviously have a lot you need to express." Rachel's voice took on a less confrontational tone as she looked at Quinn with a curious expression she couldn't quite read. She probably was wondering why Quinn was suddenly acting so strangely.

Quinn looked down at herself and saw that she was wearing her old Cheerios uniform and saw the cross she always consciously wore to show on top of her uniform during this time in her life. She felt fully cognizant that this wasn't a dream; she was really here in this moment. The weight of being in this corporeal form of her sixteen year old body felt all too real. The sights and sounds of high school full of high school students passing by them were vividly real. Even the smell of the building felt completely tangible. It all combined to form substantial proof to her that somehow she was brought back to this past moment in her life, as unbelievable as she found it to be all her senses was telling her that she wasn't imagining any of this.

Quinn felt her knees shake from the shockwave that ran throughout her body. She reached out with a shaky hand to grab onto the banister lest she fall and tumble down the stairs beneath her. She wouldn't want the miracle of time travel to end with a broken neck or her lying dead at the bottom of the stairs.

"Quinn?" Rachel sounded worried and the concerned look in her eyes was a sharp contrast to the glare she had when Quinn first saw her.

"Holy shit!" Quinn expelled out before she could reign in her amazement.

Rachel jumped slightly and took half a step back. She looked at Quinn as if she thought she had lost her mind. Quinn was beginning to think that maybe she had lost her grip on reality, but the bannister she gripped at felt real enough under her tight clutch. She lifted her right hand to touch the side of her face and brushed her fingertips against the tight strands of her hair pulled back; reaching behind her head she felt the length of her softly curled hair tied up in a high pony. Her hand traveled down and she felt the fabric of her Cheerios uniform that once felt like a second skin to her, yet now it felt oddly tight and suffocating.

"What's wrong…are you alright?"

Quinn's gaze shot back up at the sound of Rachel's voice, distinctly softer than a moment ago. She hadn't seen Rachel with her own eyes for at least five years. She's seen her on her television screen a few times since then. Most recently were videos that were obviously shot by paparazzi flashed across the screen during a celebrity gossip type show reporting the news of her second divorce, and rumors about her checking into a rehab to recover from an alcohol addiction. Her rise to fame was fast, but it came at a heavy price as she became a favorite target of tabloids and entertainment news programs. Seeing Rachel now looking exactly as she did fourteen years ago, fresh and untarnished by the trials and tribulations she went through the past decade made Quinn's eyes moisten as a flurry of emotions ran through her.

She let out a shaky breath and tried to steady her nerves. Rachel looked warily at her, as if her strange behavior made her want to bolt like a frightened rabbit.

Of all the different moment in time she could have been sent to, why here and now?

_You have ten minutes. Use them wisely._

Brittany's words echoed in her mind, reminding her of the short amount of time she had while in this time. She would have to consider the implications of the whys later. She had to pull herself together and make the most of this time with Rachel.

"Yeah…I'm fine" Quinn answers with a dry, husky voice that sounds oddly more mature than she would have thought she sounded at this age. She smiles nervously at Rachel who eyes her with some suspicion.

Just then the tardy bell rings and they notice that most of the other students have cleared the stairs and hallways and are in their classes, where they both should be as well. Quinn remembers this moment differently and wonders if her memories of events alter with the passage of time, or if it was normal to remember things somewhat differently than how they actually played out.

"Well if you're okay then I need to get to class. We're already late" Rachel begins to turn to head up the rest of way to the second floor.

"Rachel, wait." Quinn quickly takes the few steps up that separates them. Rachel instinctively takes a step back when Quinn is suddenly standing in front of her on the landing between floors. Brown eyes look back her with slight alarm and curiosity. Rachel finds Quinn's sudden shift in attitude and behavior unsettling, but she's also intrigued. Less than a minute ago Quinn was addressing her as "treasure trail" and suddenly she was now calling her by her proper name. Everything about Quinn's demeanor had abruptly changed in the blink of an eye. Gone was the snarl from Quinn's expression and she didn't act like she wanted to bite her head off anymore. Instead Quinn was gazing at her with an expression of awe and wonder. There was a hint of something else behind those beautiful hazel green eyes of hers, but Rachel didn't know what it could be, this was all too strange. Was this what people referred to as bipolar or did Quinn suffer from some sort of multiple personality disorder? Shouldn't she be trying to get as far away from her as possible instead of giving into her curiosity?

Quinn could see the look of confusion on Rachel's face and knew she could easily scare her away if she didn't handle this right. She had one shot at this, but time was running out and she wouldn't let this opportunity slip by without saying or doing at least one thing right this time.

"I've just had an epiphany", she says in a voice as soft as a whisper.

"Oh?" Rachel asks with a hint of distrust in her voice. She halfway expects a particularly cutting remark to fall from Quinn's lips at any second. Her eyes flit to the side as if noticing for the first time that they were now alone and this would be the perfect opportunity for the head Cheerio to toss her down the stairs.

"Not here" Quinn thinks out loud.

"Come with me", she says as she quickly takes Rachel's hand and starts to pull her downstairs with her to find the nearest girl's bathroom.

"Wait! What are you doing? My class is upstairs and I have to go!" Rachel grabs the bannister knob with her free hand, keeping Quinn from pulling her forward.

Quinn turns to look at her and speaks with urgency and looks imploringly at the youthful singer, "Rachel, please. I don't have much time, and I don't want us interrupted by the hall monitor. Just a few minutes of your time. I promise, I'm not going to hurt you, I just want to talk."

Rachel looks startled, but is captured by the plea in Quinn's voice, one she never thought to hear from the HBIC of McKinley High, and the look of desperation behind hazel green. She relinquishes her hold on the bannister and follows her down the steps at a brisk pace, feeling an odd tingling sensation from the hand that Quinn is holding. Before she realizes it she's completely alone with Quinn in the girl's bathroom.

Though they're now in the bathroom Quinn is reluctant to let go of Rachel's hand. The feeling of her smaller hand in her own is both reassuring and unnerving. Its undeniable proof to her that all of this is really happening. She is back in high school, and she is holding Rachel Berry's hand in the girl's bathroom. Her hand feels soft and dainty in her own and wonders how she could ever have called her "manhands". But she really knows why she used certain phrases like this, especially during this trying period of her past. This was during a time in her life when she hid certain aspects of herself so well, even from herself. Even during this time when she was at the height of her reign as queen bee of McKinley, she was still just a scared insecure kid inside.

Rachel gently pulls her hand from her grasp and Quinn feels the pang in her chest at the loss of contact. The smaller brunette crosses her arms in front of her chest and she moves cautiously to lean back against the counter sink. The position is unconsciously self-protective and she looks up at the blonde with a slightly wary expression. She raises an eyebrow at her as if prompting Quinn to speak.

Although her mind is reeling Quinn is determined to tell Rachel what she wished she had been able to during this time in their lives.

"I wish I had more time to say all that I want to say to you right now. I know that this must seem very strange to you and I won't even try to explain myself because you would just think that I've gone crazy. But like you said, I have a lot I need to express…and I feel like I've been given a second chance. For what its worth, you were right about me. You were able to see things about me that others couldn't or just wouldn't be bothered to even try. But you didn't see everything. There were things that you did miss…things that you couldn't see… I can't change everything with the short amount of time I've been given, but I want to tell you this much while I can. I wasn't…I'm haven't been completely honest. I don't really care about being the head cheerleader or having Finn as my boyfriend. Its nothing more than a way to disguise my own feelings of inadequacy and who I really am. The thing I admire about you Rachel is that you're true to yourself. You know what you want, at least at this moment in time. Whatever you do, don't change that for anybody. Certainly not for a guy like Finn."

Rachel is confused as to why Quinn's speech falters between past and present tense.

"Why are you telling me this, and why do you say this like we've known each other for a long time?"

"If I told you that you wouldn't believe me. But please believe me when I tell you that you've had a special place in my heart for the longest time. And though I've tried no one and nothing has been able to fill that space but you."

Rachel's eyes widen and her mouth is agape as she stares openly in complete astonishment at Quinn's confession. She mentally replays back every single encounter she's ever had with the beautiful blonde and feels a mix of confusion and fascination. She also feels some of the emotional pain she experienced during some of these encounters and she pulls her eyes away from hazel green, snapping her jaw shut tight as she tries to come up with a response. Pushing herself off the sink she turns back and narrows her gaze back at Quinn while holding herself stiffly in place.

"If this is one of your cruel pranks you should be ashamed of yourself. As if you haven't done enough to humiliate me. You're a pretty good actress I'll give you that. Will it satisfy you to know that for the briefest moment I actually _almost _believed you?"

Quinn face drops in defeat. She has no other words to use, and not enough time to come up with the right ones to convince Rachel. When she felt a static charge in the air she knows she's run out of time. Knowing that she has nothing left to lose she rushes forward and in two quick steps she reaches Rachel, grabs hold of her shoulders and kisses her.

At first Rachel is frozen in shock. As Quinn pours her heart into the kiss she feels the smaller girl's body begin to relax against her and her lips slowly move against hers, effectively returning the kiss.

Feeling somewhat satisfied by Rachel's instinctive response she gently pulls back to allow air to once again fill their lungs.

"Will you believe that?" the words drip out sensually in a soft husky voice, her lips hovering close to the soft plump ones that feel like silky heaven against hers. She leans forward again, lightly brushing her parted lips against them in response to the girl's low moan.

Rachel's chocolate brown eyes flutter open and are met by darkening pools of hazel green. The kiss took her breath away and she looks more deeply into Quinn's eyes she's immersed in the depth of feeling emanating from her, and no longer doubts the sincerity of her affections.

Her arms impulsively wrapped around the taller woman's shoulders and she crashes her lips against Quinn's, earning her a moan of surprise and contentment. Never in all of her thirty years of living has Quinn ever experienced a kiss with this much desire and passion. She pulls Rachel closely against her body, reveling in the feeling of her flush against her chest. If she could merge them both into one she would have.

Quinn wanted this moment to last forever. If only she could freeze time she would encapsulate this one for eternity. Maybe that's within Brittany's power, since she was the one who made this all possible in the first place.

She hears the faint sounds of ocean waves crashing against the shore. But her mind and body are so engrossed by Rachel's mouth, tongue and lips as well as the delicious feel of their chests pressed together that she forgets what it means. The sound only grows louder and Rachel starts to pull away.

"What's that sound?" Rachel breathes out heavily, having lost herself in the kiss until the distraction became too much.

Before Quinn could form a reply laser lights beam across the tiles of the room and start spinning into a vortex around them.

Rachel gasps in surprise and grabs tightly onto Quinn.

"You're okay, don't worry" Quinn immediately wants to sooth Rachel's fears but she feels a churning in the pit of her stomach knowing that her time is up.

She reaches up and gently cups Rachel's cheeks with the palm of her hands and looks intently into soulful brown eyes. She doesn't know how this will affect Rachel's timeline, if the Quinn she knew from the past will go back to the way she was or if this will ultimately change things between them.

"I love you Rachel Berry. No matter what, try to never forget that."

Rachel hears not only a heartfelt declaration that makes her melt inside, but detects the ominous sound of final words spoken. The kind that's only said before one leaves, never to return again.

"Quinn…" Rachel whimpers out of an unknown fear, wanting to hold onto the blonde and keep her from pulling away, although she senses that there is some outside force at work here.

Quinn presses forward with one final kiss and as their lips meld together there's a total darkness that descends upon her, and the sensation of being ripped out of time and out of place as she's wrenched back out of her arms.

…..

She feels heavy and is dimly aware that she's falling back against her bed. She feels dizzy and nauseous, too weak to move and the weight of gravity pulls her down. She sinks into a deep dreamless sleep that feels like falling into a void of dark nothingness.

…

After an indeterminable amount of time has passed and she finally awakens she feels disoriented, as if waking with a powerful hangover, but without the sickness that usually accompanies one. The haziness of lingering sleep gradually begins to lift and for a brief moment she's feels uncertain of her surroundings.

Someone is stirring beside her and she immediately experiences relief and comfort from the warmth of her beloved curling around her, enveloping her with her toned arms and legs. The smooth skin on skin contact reminds her of their nakedness. Waves of long silky chestnut brown hair tickle the sensitive skin of her neck as her bed companion snuggles closer from behind.

"Hon, are you awake?" a beautiful voices whispers out uncertainly.

"Yeah…I just had the strangest…dream."

"I'm not surprised. Its probably all the champagne you had during the party. I'll go get you some water." Rachel lifts herself out of bed and slips on the silk robe that lay at the foot of the mattress. With graceful ease she sweeps her long hair from beneath the collar and flips the silky locks over her shoulder while returning Quinn's smile with a one of her own with dimples flashing. "Then you can tell me all about your strange dream" she adds with a wink as she sashays out of their bedroom to bring back some water from the kitchen.

Quinn feels truly blessed to have such a beautiful, caring wife. She can't imagine her life without the only person who ever completely captured her heart. At this thought she sees flashes of the strange dream that didn't feel like a dream at all.

She suddenly feels a peculiar sensation of having two different memories of her life. The predominant one was of all that she knew to be real, all that's happened since she was a teenager, and the life she shared with Rachel. The other memories were more like a shadow that overlapped in some areas, but diverged in many ways. The more she tried to bring clarity to the shadow memory, the more elusive it became. She could sense it was there, somewhere…

If it ever came clear to her maybe it would make a good story for her next novel.

She glanced to the side of the bed to look at the time. Her brow furrows when she sees the blinking lights of the digital clock indicating a recent power outage long enough to lose the time setting. The only other light source besides the flashing of the clock is the soft purple glow of the lava lamp beside it. Of all the gifts she received during her birthday party, she's drawn to this one the most. She can't explain why, but feels a special affinity for this particular gift. And she feels a deep gratitude towards Brittany. She makes a mental note to invite her friend back over for dinner during the weekend. Maybe by then she will have figure out where the depth of these feelings come from.

Rachel returns to the bedroom and the soft glow of the lava lamp makes her look more beautiful than ever. She hands Quinn the tall glass of water as she sits on the side of the bed. Its deliciously cool and soothing as she drinks the entire glass empty.

"Mmm…thanks I needed that."

"Well its important to hydrate yourself after a night of champagne and rigorous, passionate love making." Rachel replies with a conviction which Quinn finds adorable.

"Well I think I've had my fill of champagne for a while" Quinn smirks at her while placing the glass on the table.

In one swift move she scoops up Rachel and rolls both them over so that Quinn now lay on top of her.

"As far as the passionate love making though…I'm quite insatiable."

Rachel feels the familiar fire of desire coursing throughout her body as the comfortable weight of her lover relaxes into her.

"Oh I know….and I wouldn't have it any other way" she giggles lightly as she threads her fingers through shorter blonde hair.

They kiss slowly and sensually, taking the time to just enjoy being together. They've shared many kisses over the years, and it amazes Quinn how she can still feel the same spark of love and passion she felt from their first kiss.

* * *

...

A/N: This is my first faberry fic in a year or so. I wasn't sure I'd ever attempt another one, but todays theme of Time Travel for faberry week appeals to me enough to give it a shot. Please take a moment and leave a review!

tumblr: AeonUS


End file.
